


Matching Scars

by showmethestars



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Scars, Smut, blowjob, man sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmethestars/pseuds/showmethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham and Dr. Frederick Chilton have matching scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Scars

The night after Hannibal Lecter’s trial had been a whirlwind of emotion for Will Graham. He was happy that monster was finally behind bars where he belonged, but he couldn’t help but think about what would happen between him and Doctor Chilton. Ever since Hannibal had tried to frame him as the Chesapeake Ripper, the psychiatrist had been staying at Will’s house, keeping a low profile. There had been growing feelings between the two of them, which resulted in rushed kisses and an awkward morning after, but for the most part, the two had refused to talk about whatever it was that was happening.

When they got back from the courthouse that night, Will couldn’t control himself anymore. He walked up to the doctor, grabbed the front of his button down shirt, and pulled their bodies together. Will captured Frederick’s lips in his own, kissing him hungrily, trying to pour out every emotion he had felt over the last few weeks into this one, single act. Frederick whimpered under Will’s touch, clutching the front of his t-shirt in his fists. The kiss was hot and desperate, and Will pushed Frederick roughly against the wall, pressing their bodies together. His mouth moved to Frederick’s neck, sucking and biting, leaving his mark over the older man’s skin.

“Bed,” Frederick managed to breath out in between his groans and whimpers. Will nodded and pulled him away from the wall and leading him over to wear the bed, pushing him onto his back. Will crawled on top of him, straddling his hips as he kissed him again.

Will’s hands traveled from Frederick’s face to his shirt, and he began to roughly unbutton it. Before he could finish, Frederick’s hands stopped him. Will looked at him, confused, and Frederick looked away, almost embarrassed.

“I don’t… My scar…” Frederick said quietly. Will frowned and sat up, taking off his own shirt.

The thick and knotted line left behind from Hannibal’s knife curved almost elegantly across his lower belly, stopping at his bellybutton. Frederick stared at it for a second, and then looked back up at Will.

“I do believe that scars come with our lines of work, Frederick,” Will said simply. Frederick traced Will’s scar lightly with his finger, causing Will to suck in a breath at his touch. After another moment, Will smiled down at the man he had pinned underneath of him.

“I showed you mine, now show me yours,” he said. Frederick swallowed, and then nodded, slowing unbuttoning the last few buttons of his shirt. Will pushed it open, and leaned forward to place a kiss in the middle of Frederick’s chest. He looked down at the scar running vertically down Frederick’s abdomen, and kissed it gently, eliciting a shutter from Frederick.

Will scooted down Frederick’s body, follow his scar down until it stopped just above the waistband of his pants. He unzipped them quickly, and stood up from the bed to take them off, along with Frederick’s boxers. Will motioned for Frederick to scoot up the bed a bit, and he obliged. Will climbed back on, settling between Frederick’s thighs. He kissed his scar again lightly, and then looked up at Frederick.

“You’re beautiful, Frederick,” he said quietly.

Before Frederick could say anything in response, Will wrapped his mouth around the head of Frederick’s cock, licking and sucking, savoring the moans that were coming out of the other man’s mouth. He felt Frederick’s hand tangle in his hair, pulling and tugging a little. Will draped his arm across Frederick’s hips to stop him from moving, and began taking more of him in. He wrapped his free hand around the base of Frederick’s cock, and started pumping in time with his rhythms. He let go of Frederick’s hips and brought that hand to his own cock, pumping in time as he Will swallowed, and that was all it took to send Frederick over the edge. Will swallowed everything Frederick gave him, and then pulled back, looking up at him. Frederick grabbed Will’s forearms, and pulled him on top of him, kissing him roughly.

“I want to fuck you so badly,” Will whispered into Frederick’s ear. Frederick turned to look at Will, and nodded, giving him permission. Will reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube.

“You’re prepared,” Frederick said, as Will stood up and rid himself of his pants and boxers.

“You seriously have no idea how long I’ve wanted to pin you down to this bed and fuck you senseless, so yes, I am a little prepared,” Will said, tearing the condom wrapper and rolling it onto his erection. He got back on the bed, and pushed Frederick’s knees up. He flipped open the bottle, squeezed some lube onto his fingers, and began stretching the other man. Frederick moaned and keened, pushing back against Will’s fingers. 

After another minute, Will removed his fingers, and put more lube onto his erection. He positioned himself at Frederick’s entrance, and leaned down to kiss him as he pushed in. Will let out a long, low moan, staying still for a moment, to allow Frederick to get used to him. He began moving, thrusting slowly at first, but then picking up the pace. He grabbed Frederick’s hands, and pinned them above his head, kissing him roughly again. He left a trail of butterfly kisses from his mouth to his neck, gently biting at the skin where his neck met his shoulder. Frederick moaned Will’s name, and began to rock his hips in time with Will’s thrusts. 

Will leaned his forehead against Frederick’s shoulder, his breath becoming more ragged as he felt himself coming to the edge. He kissed Frederick’s mouth again, moaning as he came, his hips stuttering a little. He rode out his orgasm, and then pulled out, taking off the condom and throwing it into the wastebasket beside his bed.

Will fell beside Frederick, breathing heavily, and wrapped his arm around his middle, pulling him closer to his own body. Will hand rubbed Frederick’s stomach, and his fingers found the scar again, and he traced it lightly with his fingertips. He looked up at Frederick, and smiled.

“We have matching scars,” he told him quietly. Frederick chuckled, and Will could hear it rumble in his chest. Frederick’s fingers were drawing circles on the back of Will’s shoulders, and for the first time in a long time, he felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize about how shitty the porn might've been. I haven't written smut like this in a long time, BUT I TRIED.


End file.
